Just Like My Hero
by JenDoesIt
Summary: Skylar is a teenage gamer, who's living with her bratty brother while her parents are in Canada. One day, after going outside for the night, she finds herself in her dream world, with her hero, Link. But every world has dangers, and this world's danger happens to be a "somewhat cute", demon lord. Rated T!


**Hi! For my first story (on this account), I will once again make a Legend of Zelda story. Some of you may have read "Skyward Sword: A Different Way" on Jenstone's account. I apologize SO MUCH to my good friends on there for cancelling out on them. So, "Just Like My Hero" will be sorta like a remake to that. **

**I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any characters but Skylar, Ty, Dean, and Mithra! Enjoy!**

* * *

There I am, like always, sitting on the couch with a Wii remote in hand. Watching TV, like an uncivilized person, munching on chips and drinking soda. I'm wearing a white skirt and a black shirt. I'd MUCH rather be wearing jeans, but my jeans need to be washed. At least I still have my black shirt.

"Sky!" my brother yells from his room. My brother, Ty, is a brat.  
"What the crap do you need, Ty?" I ask.  
"Where's the glue?"

I freeze for a minute. Ty only asks for "the glue" when he breaks something of Mom's. As I walk in, Ty puts his hands up before I step on... glass.

"Ty, did you smash Mom's glass vase? Again?" I ask. Ty smiles nervously, and I pull glue out from his drawer.

"You moron," I mumble as I leave him to fix his own mess. I sit back on the couch, turning off the TV and sighing.

Let me describe myself in a few words: A liar, a loner, and a gamer. And don't be jerky when I say I'm a loner; zombies won't attack my city for a while. Not while so many trained gamers are around here.

I stare at the wall, then I walk outside. The moon is high, then I think about my parents. They're in Canada right now, leaving me to take care of Ty on my own. Not even Grandma would stay with us, even though I can't afford much food. We're basically living on crackers and Cheetos here!

I walk down my porch steps, humming to myself, ignoring the loud crashes from inside, and minding my _own _business for once. I look down my well, seeing all the dirty water and leaves and coins.

My favoruite video game has always been The Legend of Zelda. I've only beaten one, which was Spirit Tracks. But the best game of all? Skyward Sword. If I owned Skyward Sword, it'd be harder, longer, but filled with the _freaking _demon lord, Ghirahim. _  
_

Ghirahim isn't my hero. Link is. Link will always be my hero and saviour. But Ghirahim is cool, and totally-not-fashionable in my eyes of diamond. And sometimes, I wish I had my own world. With my hero, Link, and cool ones, like Ghirahim.

"If only wells really held wishes," I mumbled when I looked down the well. "That's my type of well."

I lean against it, blinking a few times before rubbing my head against the wooden bars. "I wish I had my own world."

* * *

"Hello? Are you okay Miss? Miss?"

I rub my eyes, attempting to sit up but it brings searing pain to my back. Gentle hands lay me back down, and when I look up, I can't help but shriek.

"Oh!" the lady gasped. "Are you alright?"

I start panting, breathing heavily as I try to calm myself down. "Who the heck are _you_?" I ask with disbelief. The lady chuckles, giving me a bowl of soup as she sits down.

"My name is Mithra. I was named after the god of light and truth, so people tell me," the lady explains. "And who might you be?"

"Skylar Jones..." I mumble. "Where am I, Mithra?"  
"Well, dear, you're in the Leaf Grove right now," Mithra says. "You must of bumped your head."  
"Leaf Grove? What's that?" I ask.  
"Leaf Grove is a forest in Fernest!" Mithra explains. "Fernest is your home."

I stand up, rolling my shoulders as I try to bear the pain. "Mind if I go out?" I ask. Mithra nods, holding my hand as I walk.

Turns out, Fernest is the place I draw every night. In my sketchbook! So when I wished by the well...

"Miss Skylar, do you want to explore?" Mithra asks. I nod, and Mithra hands me a black sweater, which I quickly put on for warmth. Aside from my skirt and shirt, I have fuzzy black boots that go up to just below my knees.

"Are there any dangers here?" I ask Mithra.  
"Just beware of the lying ones," Mithra says.

I nod, and continue walking, as Mithra stays by the house. I want to feel and take everything, and hold it close like its mine forever. But heck, it's my world! Everything IS mine! Now if I could just find my way around.

"Hello!"

I scream, turning my head to a teenager, about eleven. He's wearing brown boots, a brown vest, and has a satchel wrapped around his shoulder.

"Ahm, hello!" the boy says again. I smile weakly.

"Er, hi," I mumble. "What's YOUR name?"  
"I'm Dean!" he says.  
"Sky," I reply.

Dean smiles. "You must be the Princess's little girl, Skylar!"

I tilt my head. "The Princess's little girl? Who is this 'Princess?'"  
"Princess Zelda, of course! But I guess now she's a queen."

I'm confused: "How is this possible?"  
"Uh... she married Link. They had you. They raised you. She became queen, you became princess!"

I sigh, looking around. "Where can I find my... my... 'parents?'" Dean points east, so that's where I start to walk - before Dean stops me.

"You can't go by yourself!" he says. "You need protection! Take this sword and some food."

He hands me a real, real-real sword and some bread. I hook the sword onto my back, then shove the food in my pocket.

"Thank you," I say, "but I'll take this stuff and go alone."  
"What about me?"  
"Go find your friends. I'm a loner when I travel."

Dean looks sad. Hard to point out, but to me he looks a bit like Ty. I sigh, waving him off as I begin to walk.

And walk.

And walk...

* * *

"Mother?" I yell when I reach some dungeon-looking... castle?

"Dad?" I call.

_"They're gone, child. Turn to face your enemy." _

I shriek and turn around, but a knife pins me to the stone wall and knocks the breath out of me. Then, I can see a blood-red cape from the corner of my eye. Arrows scrape against my elbows, causing them to bleed.

"GAH!" I yell and look up, _facing my enemy. _

"Child, Skylar, child," the man says, "it's too bad you lose so many things."  
"Alright, who the _dang crap _are you?!" I yell, now starting to struggle.  
"Don't be so fidgety, child."

I get it. The way he keeps calling me "child", the red cape, the tone in his voice and laugh. It's awfully clear...

...That it's Ghirahim!


End file.
